


Три потери Ребекки Хатман

by AlyonaSL



Category: Night at the Museum (Movies)
Genre: Drama, F/F, F/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-05
Updated: 2019-10-05
Packaged: 2020-11-24 08:33:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20904707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlyonaSL/pseuds/AlyonaSL
Summary: Однажды в нью-йоркский музей Естественной истории приезжает выставка, посвященная отважной летчице Амелии Эрхарт...





	Три потери Ребекки Хатман

**Author's Note:**

> Моему соавтору по омегаверсу
> 
> Текст – участник Фандомной битвы-2019, написанный для команды fandom Night at the Museum 2019

Ребекка Хатман давно привыкла к потерям.  
  
Окончательно — наверное, тогда, когда начала писать книгу про Сакаджавею, индейскую женщину-следопыта, а потом поняла, почему книга никак не хочет дописываться, а самой Ребекке всё чаще хочется сидеть в музее перед стеклянной витриной и молча разговаривать с этой самой женщиной. Точнее... с её манекеном? Или как это правильно назвать?   
  
Ребекке никак не хотелось называть это. Хотелось верить, что Сакаджавея — живая. Что однажды она вздрогнет, распахнёт глаза и шагнёт из витрины — навстречу. Но осознание того, что так никогда не будет, было для Ребекки самой горькой, самой тяжёлой потерей. Неизвестно, что могло быть горше.  
  
Оказывается, могло.  
  
Когда Ларри сказал ей «У нас по ночам все экспонаты оживают», Ребекка очень возмутилась. Показалось, что новый охранник внезапно проник к ней в самые тайные мечты, чтобы теперь глумиться над ними. Она развернулась и ушла, не оборачиваясь, а когда потом он позвонил ей и сказал «Срочно приезжай», приехала — и увидела.  
  
Живую Сакаджавею.  
  
И то, как она смотрит на ожившего президента Рузвельта, а он — на неё.  
  
Тогда Ребекка вспомнила свои прежние грустные думы: оказывается, бывают потери и тяжелее, и горше. Когда твоя самая тайная мечта сбывается, но ты от этого не получаешь ничего.  
  
И сейчас, через три с половиной года после той ночи, она невольно вздрагивает, когда вспоминает: настанет утро, взойдёт солнце, и всё опять кончится.  
  
Она не почувствовала ничего, когда директор Макфи сказал ей пару недель назад:  
  
— Дэйли наладил связи со Смитсоновским институтом. К нам едет выставка «Амелия Эрхарт — отважная женщина-лётчик».  
  
Ну, едет и едет, подумала тогда Ребекка. Наверное, эта Амелия тоже оживёт, когда солнце сядет? А когда поймала направленный на себя любопытно-изучающий взгляд — ощутила, как слабеют ноги и мурашки бегут по спине. И против воли напрягаются бёдра, и руки вздрагивают, словно хотят обнять. А отважная женщина-лётчик снимает шлем, встряхивая кудрявыми рыжими волосами, и улыбается:  
  
— Ребекка? Я тоже рада знакомству. Очень рада!  
  
А потом обнимает Ребекку так, что у той захватывает дух, прижимает к себе, целует в шею, прихватывает губами ухо. Наверное, точно так же Амелия Эрхарт бросалась при жизни в самые рискованные свои авантюры, ей не привыкать, и Ребекка с радостью отдаётся этой решимости, этому напору и куражу. Потом, в маленьком кабинетике экскурсоводов, на кушетке для отдыха, она сама стаскивает с себя блузку и бельё, чтобы Амелия скорее могла припасть к губами к груди, поцеловать тёмные крупные соски; разводит ноги, чтобы пропустить руку Амелии к своему лону, почувствовать длинные прохладные пальцы в себе, глубже, глубже — покорительница Атлантики не разменивается на долгие предварительные ласки, словно знает, что именно сейчас этого Ребекке и надо: нежные прикосновения будут потом, а сейчас хочется быстрее, ярче, отчаяннее — слишком долго заживала предыдущая рана, слишком долго зрело ощущение отвергнутой любви, слишком одиноко было ночами. А сейчас Амелия, полная решимости, только усмехается, когда проводит ладонями по бёдрам Ребекки, разводя их в стороны, а потом приникает губами к повлажневшему лону, ласкает языком клитор, целует раскрытый вход, а потом снова проникает пальцами внутрь, двигая ими так, что Ребекка бесстыдно насаживается на эти пальцы, вцепляясь в кудри Амелии, и просит:  
  
— Дальше! Пожалуйста, дальше!  
  
Амелия берёт её так, как, наверное, покоряла когда-то небесные просторы, и Ребекка понимает: устоять перед таким напором невозможно. Ребекку словно уносит волной этого яркого, сильного желания, мощного настолько, что, даже кончив, она не падает обессиленно, как бывало раньше, а сама тянется к Амелии, чтобы ласкать её грудь, раскрывать лоно, проскальзывать внутрь языком и пальцами, и делать что угодно, только чтобы слышать возбуждённо-благодарные стоны и ощущать то, как Амелия, вся влажная, кончая, сжимает пальцы Ребекки у себя внутри.  
  
Потом они целуются — сперва расслабленно-нежно, а потом всё сильнее, и наконец, их накрывает снова, и они начинают вылизывать друг друга одновременно, перевернувшись головой к ногам — Ребекка давно видела эту позу в какой-то из дурацких книг по сексу, а сейчас вот, надо же, пригодилось. А когда наступает утро — не остаётся чувства потери, только надежда. И вера в то, что завтра ночью все повторится снова.   
  
Так проходит шесть ночей. А на седьмой день Макфи сообщает:  
  
— Мисс Хатман, не забудьте проверить, заказана ли на завтра отправка экспонатов в Вашингтон.   
  
Выставка, посвящённая Амелии Эрхарт, возвращается обратно в Смитсоновский.  
  
— Ты завтра улетишь, — говорит Ребекка Амелии между поцелуями в последнюю ночь. Амелия горько кивает.  
  
Они обе знают, что никуда сама Амелия не полетит: просто утром придут специальные люди, упакуют экспонаты в транспортные ящики, погрузят в трейлер с надписью «Музей естественной истории» и вырулят со двора в направлении аэропорта Кеннеди. А Ребекка будет смотреть вслед и думать: Амелия улетела. И это будет очередной горькой потерей.  
  
Очень хочется надеяться, что она прилетит снова. Она ведь многое может. Практически всё.


End file.
